More then a pep talk
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: After a stressful day at the scare games Randall tries to help ROR president Johnny Worthington unwind. Couple: Johnny/Randy Warning: Oral sex, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A loud bombing roar cause Randy and the other ROR boys to shake where they stood as their house trembled from the terrifying sound. The president or ROR was in a foul mood as they just finished the second last day of the scare games; their competition for tomorrow was none other than Ozzma Kappa, who was doing worryingly well. Johnny was expecting PNK or EKK to make the cut, but the lowly band of rejects makes it? Just competing with them was an insult to the ROR tradition and his family line; he would leave school not a noble victor, but a bully of the weak losers in OK.

The ROR boys quietly crept away as Johnny was deep in silent thought as he reflected on OK's techniques. Somewhere he deep down he had to admit that they had a good chance of winning, this admission was the current cause of his fear and panic. He leaned against one of the pillars that held up the ROR house, hitting his head against the decretive trimming as he punished himself for not taking out the team when he had the chance.

He turned around in surprise when he felt a hand tap him lightly. He turned around to find Randy had stayed to pay witness to his freak out. The meek lizard like monster took a step back as Johnny turned, his face still contorted angrily. Randy was a very small monster and quite bashful, although Johnny's initial reasons for bringing Randy to ROR were malicious he had to admit the new member was holding up well, even winning most competitions he was involved in.

"What do you want?" Johnny didn't mean to sound rude, but he did none the less. Noticing his cruel attempt to push his anger onto another he let his expression lighten as he spoke. "I'm sorry"

"I understand that you are worried" he spoke just loud enough for Johnny to hear, but hidden from any other monster that may be easing dropping. "You have a lot running on winning, but we are going to do great tomorrow" he said with a hint of enthusiasm. Johnny's lip twitched into a smile for a small second, amused by Randy's attempts to cheer him up.

"I appreciate the pep talk" He said walking past Randall towards the large, luxurious hall way that leads to their individual rooms. Johnny appreciated that Randy was concerned, his other team mates seemed so threatened by him, and avoided any real bonding, and they were more like Co-workers then anything.

"It's late, you turning in for the night?" Johnny asked as he approached his room, noticing Randall close behind.

"Do you want me to?"

Johnny was taken back slightly by the way Randall said that. He lifted one eyebrow in question as he swore the reptilian monster was flirting with him. "What" He said lowly under his breath, not even realizing he said it out loud until Randall responded.

"I will leave" He stepped closer "if you want me too" Johnny felt his back push against the door to his room. Subconsciously backing away from the oddly upfront freshman. "I can help you relax" Randall added as Johnny was thinking, he smacked himself internally for even considering the offer, but no rejection came out of his mouth. Instead his hands wrapped around the door handle, opening the door behind him moving to the side to give Randall and clear and obvious invitation. As the purple monster entered Johnny looked down the hall way for any house member's, finding it barren as usual. The only eyes that stared in judgement were those from the portraits that decorated the walls.

When he turned around he found Randall had already discarded his ROR sweater onto the bed, not that the nudity mattered, but the way Randy was rushing into things made the meeting feel urgent, which Johnny enjoyed. Johnny walked over to the bed, talking off his read sweater, then his golden collared shirt, he threw them to the far end of the bed before sitting on the side. Johnny's room was rather large, the biggest in the house, with very few things filling it.

Randall crawled between Johnny's legs, kneeling on the ground in front of him while pushing the president's knees apart to reveal a hardened member. Under Johnny's fur his face began to sweat as his temperature went up. With his legs spread apart he leaned back of the bed, supporting himself with his arms. Randy rubbed Johnny's legs with his second set of arms. Randy grabbed the base of Johnny's penis as it hardened, rubbing it slightly with his three fingers, pushing down into the skin to message the sensitive organ.

Johnny groaned slightly, closing his eyes and leaning his lead back as Randy ran his textured tongue over the throbbing member before taking Johnny's head into his mouth. Randall sucked lightly as Johnny's member became larger and fully erect. Keeping up with his studies and impressive scare record Johnny often forgot how good it felt to just relax and enjoy himself.

Randall opened his mouth wider as he moved further down Johnny rod, running his tongue under the base of his penis as the scare major breathed in deeply, his heart racing from the excitement as the pleasure built and was becoming a lot to handle. Johnny clutched the covers with one hand as the other moved to Randall's head, pushing his member further into the freshman's mouth, causing him to cough once before catching his composure.

Randall was skillful in his technique as he wrapped his tongue around the organ in his mouth, rubbing and messaging the thick appendage as it leaked pre-cum. Johnny struggled to hold back his orgasm, gripping Randy's anteniestightly as he attempted to muffle his loud moans that were similar to his loud booming roars. Johnny's breather was reduced to a quick pant as sweat trickled down his forehead and laced his fur.

"I am going to cum" Johnny warned breathlessly on the edge of climax, but Randy only continued, sucking more harshly as the member became fully seethed in his mouth, rubbing against his smooth throat and warm tongue. With a loud roar that was sure to wake the house and many houses around it Johnny came in a flash of pleasure, releasing his load into Randy mouth who continued to suck until Johnny was dried out. Exhausted the ROR leader fell back onto the bed with his arms stretched, his body still trembling from release as his chest quickly moved up and down.

Johnny felt much more relax as Randall stood up, wiping his mouth of any remaining fluids. "Fee-ahm" Randall cleared his throat that was sure to be hoarse tomorrow. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah" Johnny said still struggling to breath proper "feels good" He let the continued feeling of pleasure wash over him, momentarily shutting his eyes before he hears the door creek open, He sits up suddenly to see Randall leaving the room "Hey, hey wait!" He called, catching the reptile's attention who turned around curiously. "You can stay if you want" He smiled charmingly; His intentions were innocent as he figured Randall would be the type who enjoyed an overnight stay. But to his surprise Randy declined "I'd rather stay in my own room" he smiled

Johnny's eyebrows narrowed as he was caught off guard, he felt rejected, which is not an emotion he was use too, but none the less he kept his proud exterior. "Suit yourself" He said before falling back into bed. "Good night" he heard quietly across the room before the door shut softly. Having his room to himself suited Johnny fine as he appreciated an unclingy lover, but he could not help but question Randy's motives until sleep consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny woke up bright and early the next morning, stretching his arms and kicking the blanket off of him as night's memories come back to him. It had been a while since Johnny was able to sleep so well with a dreamless, uninterrupted night. Johnny lifted himself from the bed, rubbing his tired eyes as he hunched over uncharacteristically. When he finally built up the strength to stand he walked over to the window, looking out onto the empty campus that would soon be filled with students rushing to class.

Luckily Johnny had the whole day off before the last event of the scare games. He quickly brushed his hair back with his paw as he beeline for the door. Naturally the hallway was empty as his brothers were fast sleep at this hour, walking down the hall he stopped when he came across the door to Randall's room. He looked around, a bit paranoid, before raising his fist to the door, then stopping himself. It was much too early to wake Randall now; would he seem too clingy, too desperate…?

Before Johnny could stop the frantic, paranoid thoughts that seemed fit for a teenage girl the door in front of him opened slowly. He looked down to see Randall topless, dressed in four legged pants and his googly-eyed slippers. "Good morning, Johnny" He greeted nicely, but also looking confused as to why Johnny was there… so early… and not in the least bit groomed . Johnny stared, a harsh blush burning up under his fur as he realized he was not talking, and could tell Randall was beginning to feel awkward as he scratched the back of his head, looking to the floor.

"Just uhh…" He said, uncharacteristically awkward, "Come have breakfast with me!" he coughed sounding more intense then he intended. Randall nodded. "I will be down in a second, I have to change," he said slowly closing the door as Johnny continued to stare. When the door clicked shut Johnny let out a huff, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He slapped his forehead as he realized how uncharming and all around unpleasant he'd just been.

Johnny headed back to his room before realizing he invited Boggs to the kitchen for breakfast. He turned on one foot and headed in the opposite direction, pulling at his horns in frustration, mentally kicking himself.

He walked through the corridor towards the kitchen, breathing heavily as he tried to compose himself. He stood up straight and walked to the refrigerator, opening it up and taking out a carton of milk and pouring himself a bowl of Unlucky Charms cereal. He emptied the carton into his bowl before setting it on the table as Randall walked into the room.

Randy looked much more presentable than Johnny; he wore his nicely pressed ROR sweater with the matching tie he'd taken to wearing after joining Roar Omega Roar. Randy waved politely to Johnny who had a mouth full of cereal. Randy opened the refrigerator and noticed the empty carton of milk, shrugging it off he moved to the counter and put two slices of bread into the toaster. Johnny was not so easy to let things go as he huffed at yet another mess-up, Randall must think him so insensitive.

"Did you sleep well?" Johnny asked pulling himself together and sounding much more in control.

"I cannot complain," Randy responded, "Where are the others?" He looked around the kitchen.

"They're not up yet," Johnny said taking a bite of his cereal Randy stared at Johnny waiting for an explanation before he quietly said "Did... you need to talk to me?"

Johnny huffed "Talk? No, I'm good."

Randy watched him unconvinced "You were standing in front of my door for a while…" Randy began.

"I'm just…" Johnny suddenly got quiet. "Confused about what happened last night."

Randy smiled at Johnny. He enjoyed seeing this side of him, especially knowing that not many others were lucky enough to witness it. He opened his mouth about to explain before his toast popped startling them both. Johnny stared at Randall as he spread deathly-sweet strawberry jam onto the warm bread then made his way over to where Johnny was sitting, taking a seat in the chair next to him. "I am not expecting anything from you Johnny." He took a bite of his toast.

"You wouldn't just do it because it tickled your fancy," Johnny questioned further. Randy smiled at Johnny's paranoid squint as he responded "Are you sure? Seems motivation enough." He grinned, leaning into the table as if whispering to Johnny who also leaned forward. "Don't mess with me Boggs." Johnny felt a slight rush or excitement, the situation seemed almost dangerous as he tried to read into the motivation of his reptilian teammate.

Randy leaned in closer, gaping his lips to speak, causing Johnny to lean forward in order to hear what Randall had to say. Randy was silent as he move forward again, locking lips with the older monster who pulled back slightly in surprise but not enough to break the kiss.

When Randall pulled back from Johnny he was silent, taking a bite of his toast as if nothing had happened. "I…What?" Johnny questioned. He enjoyed kissing Randy, but the more time he spent alone with this reptile the more confused Johnny became.

Completely ignoring Johnny's shudders and questions Randy spoke up "You should really go get dressed, you look a mess."

'Did he just insult me?' Johnny wondered as he looked over his body, noticing his bed fur and nude chest. Randy did have a point, he admitted with a small growl as he lifted himself from his chair and began to walk out the room, telling himself not to look back as the sound of crushing toast mocked him.

"Oh, and could you pick up some milk today? We seem to be out." Johnny could practically see the large grin on Randall's face, he smirked to himself at how manipulative the little monster was. No problem. Two could play at that game.

* * *

I wrote a second chap because people were requesting it. I suspect this fic will get really dark. _I will make up for it with lots of kinky lovehate sex._

R&R if you like, Yell at me if you don't like.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny walked down the stairs with a new sense of determination he had lost last night. He was going to dominate the games and that little smart alec too. By the time Johnny was primped and looking like his normal swab self, Chet and Javier had made it to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Chet scurried over to Johnny with a large grin "Morning Johnny" Chet greeted showing off the gaps in his teeth.

"Oh hey Chet" Johnny said looking passed the crab who idolized him, laying his eyes on Randall. The violet lizard didn't even spare him a single glance as he was distracted by his conversation with the bug guy. Johnny pushed a confused Chet out of the way as he approached Randy "Better?" He asked with his arms stretched. Before he could take a seat Randy looked him over, undressing the president with his eyes before responding. "You always look swell Johnny" He smiled. Javier grinned obviously fooled by Randall's sweet exterior, but Johnny has seen too much to fall for it.

"Have a plan for tonight's game?" Chet asked squishing in between Johnny and Randall's seats.

"Isn't it a little early to be talking about the games?" Chip yawned as he walked into the room "Let us get caffeinated first" he walked straight to the sludge maker, placing his cup under a large nozzle that oozed a black tar looking substance.

"We have tonight's game in the bag" Johnny said leaning in his hands, to be honest he was not interested in the games at the moment, he just stared at Randall's wide eyed innocent expression, waiting for him to crack. "The final game is a scare simulator, the same as every year" He said board.

The others had previously dealt with the simulator in past games, everyone but Randall. "I trust you will all be ready for it"

"I will go over the basics with Randall" Javier offered, he was usually the one to inform the freshmen. "No, I will train this one" Johnny said sternly wanting it to be clear this was not up for discussion. Javier was confused but didn't fight Johnny on it; he suddenly had a free schedule for the day

"Comon Randy, were going to train" He said pushing out his chair

"Wait! Don't you want to eat first?" Chet asked, hoping to spend more time with his idol Johnny.

"No need, we ate together this morning" With that Johnny lead Randall out of the kitchen and fraternity house, leaving behind an aggravated Chet.

* * *

"Going to wear that phony smile forever?" Johnny asked as their walk towards the scare center had gone silent and awkward.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Randy responded with a wide eyed expression. Johnny wished for a moment that he could punch that condescending look off Randall then kiss his aching features better, but he had at least some self-restraint.

* * *

"Derek you are looking well this morning" Johnny said with a pompous smile that could win over even the most cold of hearts.

"Johnny, I should have known you would drop by today" Mr. Knight said happily, Johnny was one of, no was his best students, he was quite fond of the senior.

"Just showing the new guy the ropes" Johnny grinned, Mr. Knight looked down to Johnny side to see Randall standing in the open, even when the kid was not camouflaged he had a way of staying invisible. "Oh Mr. Boggs, got into ROR I see, congratulations." Derek commented. "No real surprise they picked you up after those test results"

"Thank you " Randall nodded proudly, despite his nerves the final exam had gone well, he ended up with the top score in the class, impressing everyone with his invisibility.

"Mind if we use the class scare simulator?" Johnny asked, interrupting Randall's moment of pride.

"I can only give you boys about an hour before my next class" Mr. Knight informed as he snapped his briefcase closed.

"We will take it" Not that they had much choice given the time restrictions, Johnny figured an hour would be plenty of time. Based on how well Randall preformed with the group on the last events he knew Randall was a quick learner.

grabbed his brown leather briefcase "Don't damage the thing, I need it for future classes" He warned, Johnny heard the same warning every time he used the machine, It was repetitive the second time.

Johnny ignored Derek warning, following the dinosaur like teacher up the large stadium stairs "You are going to be at the final scare game?" Johnny questioned, holding the door open for when they reached it, he had a lot of respect for Monsters University facility, and especially liked showing off his scare talent to his professors.

"I wouldn't dare miss it! I expect quite a show" He knew the students well and took pride in how they performed at the games.

"From ROR maybe, Ozzma Kappa won't even dent the scare meter" Johnny's chuckle was humored but very cold.

"Never underestimate others Johnny; it will be your downfall" advised, having taught those students before. He left the room as Johnny shut the door behind him.

"Time to get to work Boggs, do you know how to start up the machine?" Johnny said waiting by the door of the large lecture hall, hearing the generator start up as Randall was quickly able to get the machine functioning. Impressive Johnny thought to himself. "Now Randall, show me what you got" Johnny ordered before taking a seat high in the stands for intimidation's sake.

Randall sauntered over to small simulation room, taking out the current fear settings and reading them over, fear of clowns and darkness. Although kids like this required more build up they were easy none the less, Randall would use a basic sneak and scare technique.

Opening the door as he turned invisible Randy crept into the room; skillfully maneuvering around the child's play things, not that Johnny could see his masterful skills. Creeping across the bed Randall allowed his camouflage to momentarily retract, revealing a haunting silhouette that alerted the child of his presents.

He then crawled under the bed to the other side, climbing up the walls for leverage before catching the robotic child's attention yet again; leaping at it with an angered expression and dark set of scales the child let out a fearful howl, success. The score board lite up with red, only four lights vacant. He was almost as good as Johnny his first year, almost.

Johnny grinned, it would be easy to train Randy up another score, he just needed a more fearsome growl upon reveal, quick fix. "Randall roar louder when you turn visible"

After a few more tests in the simulator Johnny was still not slowing down, constantly barking orders of things for Randall to change, it was not all in vain as the reptile had gained a point since his first test, but now he was getting tired of the training. Preparing for his next scare Randall opened the door then vanished.

Johnny waited for Randall to return to visible, keeping his eye on the oddly uneventful scare simulator. His eyebrows frowned downward as he spoke "Randall?" He questioned getting no response. Johnny growled under his breath, attempting to stand up only to be pushed back into his chair.

"Haven't you seen enough?" Randall questioned as he turned visible in front of Johnny, his hands resting on Johnny's shoulders and chest, he was quick to crawl onto the older students lap.

Johnny didn't let his composer soften "You should be practicing" Johnny snarled, not making any attempt to push Randall of his lap or stop his wandering hands from running up his sweatshirt.

"But that was so boring" Randall pouted, letting his warm breath run across Johnny's cheek before lowering his head to suck at his neck. Foolishly allowing his mind to wonder away from his team performance at the scare games and more towards the body pressed up against his own Johnny allowed Randall to continue. Johnny moved his paws to Randall's legs, hugging them tightly as he caused the reptile to straddle his hips.

"Someone is eager" Randall teased moving his lips to Johnny's own. Kissing the large horned monster tenderly as he complied with the hot body beneath him, rubbing up his groin, causing his penis to became erect.

Randy grinned wickedly "I knew there was a reason you wanted to train me" He asked rubbing the underside of Johnny's cock causing it to twitch. Johnny bit his lip holding back the arousal he felt. He noticed Randall pull back but assertively leaned in to keep him close, only to have the other monster turn invisible with a look of panic.

His confusion was quickly discarded and his unasked question was answered as Dean Hardscrabble burst through the doors of the lecture room. Her vision almost instantly focusing on Johnny who in a mere second was able to throw Randall's discarded sweat shirt over his lap, as he felt Randall climb off and slither away. Johnny was unsure if the Dean had noticed what he was doing there, but her un-amused expression told him that she had clued in.

" " She said folding her hands behind her back and stepping closer "Might I ask what you are doing here alone?" Johnny swallowed hard, suddenly noticing his throat felt sore and dry. "I was just training for the scare games , Just about to leave actually"

"I bet you were" She glared; offended that he would dare disgrace the lecture hall. "Seeing as you have so much free time on your hands, you will report to detention with after class" She turned around, allowing Johnny to quickly tie the sweat shirt around his waist to cover his unmentionable. "Y-yes Dean" he said sweating through his own shirt

"You may go" Abigail said as she flew down to the scare simulator, Johnny guessed to turn off the machine but didn't stick around long enough to find out as he ran out the door flustered and embarrassed.

* * *

Johnny was walking with his fists clenched down the paths of MU, fuming at Randy as he stomped by other students walking casually to classes, refusing the common courtesy of maneuvering around them Johnny ran into a couple, knocking books and supplies to the ground.

"Oh hey, you remembered my sweater" A familiar voice came from beside Johnny sounding very humored; He turned to its direction with a grabbing motion, attempting to catch the still invisible monster. "Randall, Show yourself right now!"

"You look kinda mad" Randall said from a different direction entirely, deciding not to obey the scary enraged monster. Johnny threw his arms around the area the voice had come from, sure he looked like a lunatic to students walking by but he was too occupied on getting his hands on Randall to notice.

"You set me up Boggs!" Johnny couldn't be sure but he swore he heard a light chuckle from the other.

"I didn't I swear! How was I supposed to know she would walk in?"

"You ran off!" Johnny lifted his arms, not even sure if he was facing Randall.

"Actually I was there the whole time" That somehow made it worse. Johnny growled loudly as he began stomping away, giving up on catching the aloof lizard. "Johnny it would have been worse if I was visible!" the lizard followed after him, sounding more desperate now.

Johnny knew that was true, but he refused to admit it to Randall. "Common Johnny" Randy pleaded, grabbing at Johnny's sweater, His first mistake as Johnny turned on his heels and grabbed the smaller slimmer body. The pressure around Randall's shoulders caused him to turn visible, taking on the same colour as Johnny's fur.

Randall looked up scared at Johnny as he was lifted off the ground, pulled in close to the larger monster toothy scowl. Johnny moved his hand around Randall's neck, squeezing tightly as he closed off his air supply, Randall began to squirm in his hands. A group of by standards began watching in, whispering comments of concern at the one sided fight. Johnny heard Randall squeak softly as his lungs began aching, he loosened his grip on Randall, dropping him to the floor as he coughed and breathed in heavily, his violet scales now re-appearing.

Johnny knelt down to the coughing boy below "I don't know what you think you are going to gain from pissing me off" He whispered so the others could not hear. "Who says I am looking to gain anything?" Randall looked up to Johnny as he started standing up again. Johnny making no attempt to help but he waited beside his team mate none the less.

"Heading back to the house?" Randall smirked.

"I guess" Johnny began walking with Randall following beside him as if nothing had happened. Johnny was still fuming but Randall didn't seem put off by his aggression. Randy grabbed a hold of Johnny's hand for the short walk back to the frat house, not minding the bone crushing tightness of Johnny's grip.

* * *

Haa, I called Javier 'Bug guy', like Disney did in the colouring book, Hope you guys enjoyed that inside joke! ;D I won't do it again, promise.

Just letting you know I do appreciate Critical feedback, so if you notice I use a word repetitively or anything at all don't be afraid to point it out to me so I can work on it in future chaps! Make your reading experience better by telling me stuff ;D


	4. Chapter 4

After stopping back in the Roar Omega Roar house Johnny was disappointed to find his brothers had left, not surprised they had better things to do then wait around all day for the games. But now he was stuck with Randall.

He waited paranoid for Randall to make a move but one never came. Randall was surprisingly quiet, like how he was the days before he sucked Johnny's…Johnny cleared his throat embarrassed by the memory; he was worried Randy was aware of his thoughts at that moment. But the lizard like monster just stared straight at the TV, his mouth pressed into straight line. Johnny tried to focus on the TV but his eyes kept sneaking away to look at Randall.

Their relationship was feeling more like an intense game, one that kept Johnny paranoid, looking deeply into any movement Randall made, looking for a subtle hint in how the other was feeling or a malicious trap the other might have set.

While entertaining paranoid delusions Randall looked towards Johnny, who had been staring at him with an unintentional crazed look in his eyes for a while now. "You okay?" He asked pulling Johnny back to reality.

"I don-" Johnny stopped when a knock was heard at the frat door, They both looked over but Johnny was the one to get up, it was more likely the visitor was there to talk to him anyway.

Johnny opened the door to reveal one of the PNK sisters, her composure was much more cheerful then it had been at the last scare even, when they lost. Johnny instantly turned on his charm, standing noticeably taller and sticking out his chest. He took her hand and laid a kiss upon it, causing the Pink monster to flutter her eyes, blushing wasn't really their style.

"Want do I owe this pleasure" Johnny said leaning on the door frame facing down at the beauty who rubbed her hoof over Johnny's chest, eyeing him though her red hair. "Just came over to wish some luck"

"With a lovely lady like you cheering me on I cannot lose"

Randall was sitting on the couch, peeking over the back rest as he stared with unimpressed, jealous eyes. Most of what Randall could hear was low murmurs, What Randall was truly interested in was the body language. When he saw the girl he knew to be Crystal lean in and kiss Johnny's cheek, who tensed at the uncalled for intimacy Randall decided he had seen enough and began walking over.

The PNK sister noticed and pulled back from Johnny, brushing down her ruffed up fur and waving at the young lizard "Hey Johnny" Randy greeted in an almost cutesy enthusiastic voice. Johnny rolled his eyes. "Introduce me to your friend?" Randy asked, something he had picked up from the conversation between Johnny and the PNK was that he never called her by name.

Randall was right in his speculation when Johnny began to sweat, and the monster standing in the door looked at him with a smile, waiting to be introduced. "This is.. uh.." Johnny knew all the names, but putting faces to them was tough. Johnny in no sense of the word was dumb, one may believe him to be a meat head due to his athletic skills but that was not the case, Johnny was the whole package. "Randy please, Seniors are talking" he said wrapping an arm around Crystal and leading her outside the door, shutting it on Randy who glared intensely at being brushed aside due to age.

* * *

Johnny spent the day surprisingly uninterrupted. Luckily some of Crystal's friends greeted her by name; Johnny practically hammered the name into his head. Close call too, he was going to call her Carrie. The more time Johnny spent with Crystal the more he wished he could get away; she was nice, but a little spoiled.

As Crystal blathered on, clinging to Johnny's arm, the large horned monster' head whipped around like a squirrel. He was constantly on the lookout for Randall, not that he had a chance at seeing the lizard coming, unless he wanted to be seen.

Most the date, as Crystal would describe it, continued in the same pattern; Crystal talked and Johnny kept his mind busy with Randall. Admittedly he began feeling sorry for Carrie? Crystal, as he realized he had hardly said a word, and gained nothing from his bland experience with her; well almost nothing. The idea that Randall must have been overflowing with jealously brought Johnny a smug satisfaction, but it also caused him to feel fear, an exciting fear. He was anxious for Randall to make his next move, so much so that he would lean down and kiss the naive PNK monster softly on the lips, just on the off chance Randall was watching.

Crystal looked like she was going to burst into a cheerful squeal after they parted, how typical Johnny thought as he continued walking as if the kiss never happened. He wondered if leading Crystal on was wrong.. well of course it was. But Johnny's conscience was not hindered, what did she expect? They only had a two hours' worth of conversation, most of it being one sided. As he thought this realization stuck, he barely talked to Randall either. He knew the basics he supposed, definitely knew Randall better then Crystal on a factual level, emotionally Randall was still a mystery.

Noticing the time on the campus clock Johnny decided to let Crystal go, she understood and leaped into a hug, one Johnny did not reciprocate. She left with a wink blowing him a kiss from her bright red lips, promising him she would be cheering him on in the stands, Johnny couldn't care less.

Johnny didn't know what he was expecting when he opened the ROR house door, but to his surprise nothing came. His team mates just sat around the table waiting for Johnny so they could make their way to the final scare game. Even Randall was there ready to go. Looking slightly hurt he pushed passed Johnny with a hard nudge.

Johnny walked alongside Reggie and Chet who was pumped and cheering, attracting a crowd of monsters that followed in support of the group. As the team walked all the members were patted on the back by passerbys, and stopping to pose for the occasional camera from the photography club and yearly fear book. Annoyed by the attention Randall cloaked himself, his sweatshirt still visible but at least people might be deterred.

After a picture with the group Johnny noticed Randall was absent, he continued to walk forward even after the group had stopped. Johnny quickly slipped from the group with a confused protest from Chet, but the crab was soon back in his gangsta stance with the rest of ROR. Johnny was able to catch up to the walking sweatshirt with a light jog.

"Randall, as part of Roar Omega Roar you have to participate with the team, That includes photographs" Johnny said, sounding like Randall's boss, he had an air of superiority that Randall didn't appreciate.

Randall turned into one of the campus buildings, aiding to Johnny's annoyance "Randall we have to meet up with the team" he rolled his eyes and followed. The building echoed with excited voices of students heading towards the stadium to get their early seats. Johnny sighed "I am sorry I left with Carrie"

"Crystal" Randall corrected, Johnny felt hopeful that this meant he was in the clear since Randy had spoken, but the silence afterword told him otherwise.

"Is someone jalousie?" Johnny mocked, causing Randall to stop in his tracks.

Johnny was suddenly pushed back into the bathroom that happened to be labeled 'ladies'. Randall followed Johnny in. When he was sure no one was looking his grabbed Johnny's collar and pulled himself up into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue across Johnny's. He slammed Johnny's head against the wall that was now supporting most of their weight. Johnny grunted in the kiss due to the impact but didn't let their lips separate.

When their kiss finally broke Randall spoke "I will never be jealous over you" He said firmly with an angry tone before smashing his lips onto Johnny's once again, their teeth smacking together accidentally. "But don't you dare go out with her again" Johnny grinned accepting another kiss; Randall appeared to have too much pride now, afraid to admit his feelings for Johnny.

Randall was now standing on his one set of back legs, leaning heavily against Johnny as his other arms ran up Johnny's sides as the other began stroking his member; it didn't take long to erect.

Suddenly Johnny broke the kiss, pushing Randall back softly as he stepped away from the wall. "Hold up" He said all to serious, for a moment Randall had worried he did something wrong, before remembering that was kind of their game; twisted as it may sound. Johnny walked over to the door reaching out his hand he locked them in, and intruders out. Johnny turned back with a sly grin. Randall looked at him with a half-smile "Someone is learning."


End file.
